My Replacment
by poplolli56
Summary: Claire and Ali have been friends since the first day they met and had always had the same classes as each other. Then one year they didn't have a single class together. Ali met Jenna in her classes and they became good friends. Should Claire be worried?


My Replacement

Summary: Claire and Ali have been friends since the first day they met and had always had the same classes as each other. Then one year they didn't have a single class together. Ali met Jenna in her classes and they became good friends. Should Claire be worried?

A/N: Hopefully you like my story so far. It's my first one so please go easy on the comments. That would be most appreciated. Please review!

I do not own Degrassi

Claire's pov:

"Oh I just can't wait! Two more days until the tenth grade!" I squealed at Ali over the phone.

Ali Bendari and I, Claire Edwards, have been best friends since last year. She and I had the same classes last year. When I looked around the room for a new friend she was the only decent looking one there. Apparently she was thinking the same thing because after first period she had caught up with me outside the classroom and we just hit it off from there. So ever since then we've been best friends forever or, BFF's, as Ali puts it.

"I know right!" Ali squealed back.

I just couldn't wait to find out if Ali and I would have the same classes! The only problem was that I had first honors four semesters in a row (nothing new) but Ali had all second honors. Usually this wouldn't be an issue but this year they've started doing first honors classes for people like me who got first honors every semester. So now I'm kind of nervous we'll be separated and I'll have to make all new friends in my classes! But I'll just pray for the best.

First Day of School 

It's the first day of school! I can't wait to get off this bus and see Ali again! Today's the moment of truth! Finally we're at the school!

"Ali!" I called out to her.

"Claire! I haven't seen you in like a month! It's so good to see you!" Ali exclaimed.

"I know! It's so good to see you too! I can't wait to get our schedules and compare!"

After Homeroom

As I looked at my schedule I noticed that all my academic classes were all first honors, which was no surprise to me. The only problem was Ali. I really hope she came through, even though it was highly illogical. Ok, so my first period was algebra, let's hope hers is too.

"Ali!" I called.

Her head turned and then she came squealing

"Ok so what your first period?" she squealed.

"Algebra" I said proudly yet nervously.

"Algebra?" Oh no. This didn't sound good. "I have History first period! This sucks! Well, what's your first special?" Ali asked hopeful.

"I have… gym," I said looking down at her. Her face looked so depressed.

"I have Spanish! Why must the world be so cruel to separate two BFFs like that?" Ali cried

I was wondering the same thing actually. It was so unfair that we weren't together! Now I'll have to go and make new friends! This doesn't sound like it's going to be as fun as I thought tenth grade was going to be.

Ali's POV

I can't believe Claire and I are separated this year! I can already tell that this year is going to be the worst year ever! Especially because we don't even have the same lunch! Anyway, so that I'm in first period, let's see who might make a good friend…

"Morning class. Now we have a lot to do this year but first let me introduce our newest student here at Degrassi, Jenna Millington. Everyone say hello." Mr. James said (A/N: I don't care if that's a name of a teacher in the actual show, don't judge me. Lol)

"Hi Jenna." The class said unenthusiastically.

"Hi guys! You have no idea how excited I am to be here!" Jenna piped

Omg! She's perfect! She seems really nice and she's gorgeous! She sounds like the perfect person to be friends with and, if we really do become friends, she'll make me look pretty just by standing next to her!

"So Jenna, now that you have met the class, I'm Mr. James and now if you'll just take your seat right next to Miss Bendari we can start the exciting world of history!" Mr. James said somewhat excitedly.

"Ugh!" the class groaned.

Alright I have to make a good impression or she might think I'm weird, "Hi! Jenna right? I'm Ali Bendari." Ok that sounded kind of good.

"Hey. Do you think you could show me around a bit? I have no idea where I'm going in this giant school!" she laughed.

"Sure! Hey, maybe you could come over my house after school to work on any homework we might get." I said somewhat eagerly.

"That sounds like a whole lot of fun! But I have no idea where your house is either so you'll have to show me that to." Jenna laughed.

"Excuse me ladies!" Mr. James said, "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class? If not I suggest that you stop before you have to continue your discussion in detention."

""Sorry Mr. James," we said at the same time as the rest of the class snickered.

"Now then, back to the lesson…" Mr. James continued

A Month Later

Claire's POV 

Something's wrong with Ali. Or maybe something's wrong with me. I don't know, but what I do know is that it seems like she's avoiding me. I mean she's spending so much time with that new girl Jenna and when I try to talk to her alone, Jenna pipes in and says something and then I'm totally interrupted. The best part is that Ali doesn't even say anything about it. She goes on talking to Jenna about whatever Jenna said as if I never said anything. I get that they're friends and everything but really? They act as if I'm not even there, like I don't exist. I mean is this how best friends are supposed to act towards each other?

Ali's POV

Tenth grade is probably the best year of my life! Jenna is the awesomest person I have ever met! We are always at The Dot having coffees together, we're always video chatting on eevee, and being in every single class together doesn't hurt either! She's like the best friend I never had! Well I did have Claire but she's nothing compared to Jenna! Jenna's so much fun and is energetic while Claire is more serious and school like. Speaking of Claire though, she as been acting really weird lately. I mean, I'll be listening to her talk and then Jenna says something and then she gets all angry. Does she have some sort of problem with Jenna or something?

Two Months Later

Claire's POV

Do you know what? I have been ignored for way too long! It's like Ali's trying to push me away! I mean don't get me wrong, I don't think its Jenna's fault at all. It's all Ali. I mean Jenna and I have become somewhat good friends but Ali seems to be more interested in Jenna than me even though she and I have been friends longer! This is the day where I'm finally going to stand up for myself! This is the day where I am finally going to confront Ali about what she's doing and that I don't like it! Any normal would do the same thing after two months of this treatment!


End file.
